


Street of Dreams

by Pokemongol



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crime, FAHC universe, Fake AH Crew, Gwen is too young for this, Kinda, Molly is here to help, More things to come, Mugger gets fucked up, Not really though, Origin Story, Thanks DmitriMolotov for ruining my life and spare time, Vagabond's Vagabonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemongol/pseuds/Pokemongol
Summary: A girl strolls through the streets. Well, two actually, but you're not supposed to know that yet. When one of them gets held up, another intervenes.





	Street of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an origin story for my Vagabond. For Molly's origin, check out CaPowArsenic's "Vagabond's New Heart". Song is "Street of Dreams" by the Damned. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlUVzbthiuI

_ If you can't sleep tonight _ __   
_ And if a fever grips you tight _ __   
_ There's a place we must explore _ __   
_ Open wide the door _ __   
  


Only in Los Santos will a homeless man try to mug you with a hatchet. God, she hates this city. It just seems like around every corner there’s some asshat trying to take your money, or rob some store you’re in, or even just shoot you in the back for the sheer hell of it. But what can you do? There was no other option, with the rest of her crew dead. So she can put up with a mugger or two. Running meth and guns in the desert for a gang of assholes for a year can toughen up a girl, and so what if she's 16?

Anyways, back to the bearded old guy trying to get her wallet. Hopefully, she thought, that’s all he wants. A quick review of her options doesn't leave much in the way of retaliation. Of course, her .38 snubnose revolver tucked in the back of her pants, and the knuckledusters in her jacket pockets, but she doubted she could get to either of them before she found a hatchet buried in her neck. There were no passersby that she could see, and any motion or sound that might seem like she’s trying to get help will most likely be her last.

Well, fuck. 

“Look dude, I really don't feel like puttin’ up with you right now. Wouldja mind if I jus’ went home? I don' even have that much cash on me anyways.” She tried to stall as her hand crept down, ever so slowly, trying to go for her revolver.

“Keep your hands up, unless you're going for your wallet” Was the response from behind her. 

“Yeah, yeah dude, whatever.” She mentally cursed as she returned her hand to it’s original position of beside her head. 

 

_ We may be the haunted men _ __   
_ But we will hold our heads up when _ _   
_ __ We're walking down the street of dreams

 

Of all the things she was expecting at the moment, which included either a sudden and sharp pain, or a hand in her pocket, the sudden sounds of joyful giggles and a loud gunshot was not on that list. 

A thud of meat on concrete from behind her snapped her out of the daze she was in, and a fraction of a second later, her gun was in her hands. She spun around to see the source of the firing, dropping to her knee and aiming up. And yet again she's dumbfounded. Apparently she's bad at lists, because, again, on the list of things she was expecting, which included a cop or even yet another mugger, a pastel goth girl holding a pastel pink Beretta with an intricate skull painting on her face was not one of them. The girl giggled again and waved her fingers in a flirty manner.

“I... uh.. thank you?” Her gun lowers as she tries to comprehend what in the everloving FUCK just happened. 

“Sure thing hon, you looked like you coulda used a hand.” The girl’s broken bostonian accent was laid on strong and heavy. Looking at the girl you never would have expected her voice to be as chipper and high pitched as it was. The hazel eyed skull faced mystery girl was just that, a mystery to Gwen.

 

_ The dead beats and the dispossessed _ __   
_ The seekers of unlikeliness _ __   
_ The beauty walks arm in arm _ __   
_ With the beast tonight _ __   
  


“I... uh... guess I owe you one? Who the hell are you?” Came the thick Texas drawl, out of place on the Los Santos streets.

“Nah just callin’ this one a freebee.” she said with another small giggle, her voice sweet as sugar. “Oh right! Molly Heart at ya service!” she saluted with a smirk and a wink. 

“What's up with the face paint?” Gwen asked curiously.

Molly pushed her hair back from her face, tilting her head to the side. “Well why theatrics of course! What in the world would anyone else run around shootin’ people in?” she asked followed by yet another infectious laugh. Molly looked back at the girl. “Got a name darlin?”

“I... uh...” She remains confused for a while longer, still not entirely sure she’s awake “Gwen. But... Fuck it. Nevermind. Thanks.” She stands and lets her .38 drop to her side. 

Molly cocks her head looking at Gwen with a frown. “Hey now,” she said putting her hands on her hips, her gun still resting in her hand as she stepped closer to Gwen. “But what Gwen?” The girls question sounded innocent with such a sweet sing song voice.

“Does... this happen often? Do ya go around killing muggers? Sorry. ‘S been a long day.” Gwen sighed and leaned against a brick wall. 

Molly let out a dark chuckle and stepped back running her fingers through one of her pigtails. “Uh well, to be honest with ya.. Nah, I’m not much of a hero type of person..” she said with a shrug. “Far from it really…” she added and looked back at Gwen. “Right place right time I suppose.” She watched the girls movements and raised an eyebrow. “Ya usually walk the streets this late at night, by ya self?”

“Um... no. I jus’ got here. A few weeks I think. To be honest, I don’t really know what day it is.” Another sigh punctuates her statement. 

Molly looked over the girl once more before smiling again. “Hey well then let me give you a warm welcome to the worst place on earth!” she said with a giggle, her arms now wide open to show off the world to Gwen sarcastically. “Ya picked a shit place to move darlin’. Do ya realize that yet?” 

“I... kinda figured that out, yeah.” She kicks the hatchet away from the cooling body laying next to her on the ground.

Molly watched the hatchet slides across the ground and skipped over picking it up. “Ya ever kill anyone sweetie?” she asked innocently picking up the hatchet. She inspected it and smiled looking at the reflection is gave. It was still in perfectly good condition just needed a cleaning and a bit of paint. “All it needs is a new coat of metallic pink paint.. Maybe a black ribbon...” she mumbled out loud to herself.

“Uh... what? I mean I guess so. I think. I never stopped to check the bodies.” Gwen shrugs, mulling over her past. 

Molly’s head snapped up from the hatchet, eyes back on Gwen. “Oh? So ya atleast know how to defend ya self?” she asked moving closer, twirling the hatchet in her free hand. “So if I hadn’t have showed up, ya wouldn’t have been dead?” she questioned raising an eyebrow at the girl. She was taking a shot in the dark, expecting Gwen’s talk to be a bluff.

“I mean... I probably could’ve drawn when he was more distracted but I would’a only had time to get off a couple body shots. And with a .38, I’d need more than a couple. So I dunno. Kinda iffy.” She says, playing around with her revolver. Molly eyed the revolver and smiled with a sigh of relief. At least the girl could handle herself enough to carry a gun with her.  “‘Course, I could’ve just brained him a couple times too.” Gwen says as she pulls one of her brass knuckles out and shows it off for a second before returning it. Molly’s eyes light up giving a soft ‘Ooh’ of excitement. “But I’m not sure. I’d like to think I’d’ve got him.” 

Molly knelt down quickly sliding her backpack over her back, having it hit the ground with a heavy thump. A light pink metal bat was hanging out of it as she quickly shoved her new cleaver in the bag. “Sounds like it coulda been a hit or miss then. Glad I could help ya either way. I can always enjoy a good easy kill of a jerk off who deserves it.” she said nonchalantly as she dug through her bag pulling out some random objects including a few pink spray painted grenades, a pink and black knife and something shining in gold, looked like a golden necklace, but she quickly put that back where it came from. “Damn it I know I put it in ‘ere somewhere…” she mumbles in frustration.

Gwen’s eyes widen a bit as she looks over the grenades. “Where’n the fuckin hell ‘dja get those?”

Molly’s head tilted in confusion before pointing to the grenades. “Oh these? Uh well. I know a guy.” she said with a shrug and shoved them back into her bag. “Did the paint job myself though.” she added pushing her stuff back in the bag, having found what she was looking for. Her phone, a black iFruit. It looked to be one of the older models, which could have easily been mistaken for a burner phone. Who's to say it’s not both though. She quickly unlocks it and taps a few buttons on the screen pulling up a picture of a man in a skull mask riding on the side of a large black and green van. It looked like a screenshot from a news channel, the headline read “FAHC’s Vagabond Terrorizes Los Santos Area. “So since you are new to town, I bet ya have no clue who this is?” she questioned, a quizzical look on her face.

Gwen immediately freezes upon seeing the skull mask and signature jacket “He... that's the guy...” She fades off into thought, scrutinizing the shitty, low-rez image. 

Molly raises an eyebrow at the girl. “Uh well yeah, that’s the Vagabond.” suddenly thrown off by her response. She watched Gwen’s face in confusion. “He uh runs with a gang… The Uh Fakes… Known for running Los Santos...” she adds still focused on Gwen's sudden change of attitude.

“I know... I shot him in the leg as he murdered all of my crewmates...” She trails off, no change in facial expression. 

Molly’s eyes widen as she bites her lip. “S-So you, what? Want revenge?” she asked backing up a step. Gwen didn’t know who Molly was yet, which was good for both of them. Molly was already planning her get away.  _ Shot in the head and run to her motorcycle. If she missed maybe she could atleast get away before Gwen knew what was going on. Then she could get back and tell the crew what happened and they could- _

“Hm?” That snapped her out of it “What? Nah.” Molly tilted her head to the side, trying to process what she might have missed while on her game plan rant in her head.

“Those guys were assholes. I mean, yeah it was kinda a dick move, but oh well. I kinda forgot most of that day anyways.” She pulls her collar down to reveal some faded bruising around her neck “He strangled me ‘till he thought I was dead. I think. I don't really remember. But it was kinda cool.” She shrugs. “Amanda was nice though... but at least I can have her bike now.”

Molly stood there trying to process the ramblings Gwen was talking about. “Soo... You are ok with what happened? The Fakes, Vagabond killing your crew?” she asked, her face twisted in a mix of confusion and disgust. She lost her mind, in more ways than one, when her crew The Arsenic’s were taken from her. But unbeknownst to her, Gwen never really had hers

“I dunno. I shouldn't be, right? But I guess I am? Again, most of ‘em were assholes.”

Molly frowned and shook her head. “No I suppose if ya don’t care that they are gone now..” she mumbled trailing off into her own thoughts again before shaking her head and snapping out of it. Molly slowly and slipped the phone back in her pocket. She made another thinking face, a real weird, scrunched up thinking face, before talking again. “I mean what can ya do bout it? Fakes run  _ most _ of Los Santos…” she said and looked back over her shoulder before continuing. “But between you and me, and well the rest of the Vagabond’s, the Vagabond has his own team...” she whispers moving closer. “A bunch of real fucked up individuals who follow his every command, and cause havoc in the streets under the Vagabonds name.” she said with a grin, a sparkle in her eyes as she talked about the Vagabond. She obviously looked up to him.

“So I'm guessing that's what's with the uh...” Gwen kinda motions to her own face “Art? You're one of em?”

Molly nodded again, quicker this time. She bit her lip and looked around listening to the dead silent ally around them. “Yup, I created it to look similar to the Vagabond himself.” she said with a giggle “We all do it some way or another, just to keep up appearances.” she added.  “The hearts just made sense, I mean why not play up my name?” she added poking and turning her fingers at the hearts on her cheeks. She looked back at Gwen and smirked. “So this doesn’t scare you? That some psycho in skull paint follows the command of a higher psycho, and knows more psychos who also follow said higher psycho, all while in skull paint?” she questioned rocking on her heels, her arms behind her back now.

“Ppft. You shoulda met Earl. Actually wait, no. I don't want to talk about Earl.” Molly raised an eyebrow as Gwen’s mention of a name expecting a story. “Nevermind. But yeah, no I've met weirder people. It's not like you've threatened me yet.” Gwen sits there and shrugs. “But like, what do you people do? Just... go around shootin muggers?”

She laughed at the girl and shook her head. “I’m not that innocent there friendo. Ya just got lucky. Who knows maybe it coulda been me instead.” she whispered, her voice suddenly dark and chilling. It didn’t even sound like the voice of the same girl a few seconds ago. “Maybe if things were different ya would’a been  _ my _ victim instead.”

 

_ A thousand doorways open there _ __   
_ A thousand voices sweet and clear _ __   
_ Emotions felt with a passion _ _   
_ __ Never felt before

 

“That would'a been a shame. Your face paint looks too good to ruin.” Suddenly her revolver was spinning in her hands again as she answered cooly as Molly’s eyes flicked to the barrel hearing it spin and then back to Gwen. “but you don't strike me as a mugger, so I don't know how it would’a went down.” and it was gone again.

Molly’s smirk returned, her attitude changed back to sweet and bubbly again. “Hey! I’ll take that as a compliment then!” she said with a giggle. “I like ya Gwen! Ya got guts, and a super fun attitude! You should stick with me kid, I’ll show ya everything I know!” she added backing up and opening her arms again up to the sky this time. “The low crime filled land of Los Santos shall be our playground!” 

“... fuck it. I'm broke and bored. Lead the way.” She smirks and pushes off the wall. “As long as you tell me where you got those grenades.”

 

_ When you walk down the street of dreams _ __   
_ You gotta hold your head up high _ __   
__   
__   
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be more. I promise. But later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shenanigans of Vagabond Capacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302713) by [CaPowArsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPowArsenic/pseuds/CaPowArsenic), [Pokemongol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemongol/pseuds/Pokemongol)




End file.
